Dragon's Wing Comics
Dragon's Wing Comics is a comic book store in Bullworth Town, and the Nerds' main hangout. Information The proprietor Zack Owens is geeky, asthmatic, overweight, and suffers from a speech impediment. With his appearance, he actually resembles an older version of Algie, though there is no stated relationship between the two. Jimmy can enter the store and buy items as soon as Chapter 2 starts, but he cannot access the basement until after he completes the Nerd Challenge. Other items on sale include G.I. Jeff action figures (an obvious parody of G.I. Joe), collector's toys and assorted items. To the west of the counter is a board game on a table with a few chairs scattered around. There is a blackboard with several markings that indicate a sort of tournament. The board game resembles the one used for Grottos and Gremlins. Basement The basement of the Dragons Wings Comic is a save location, and it also holds refills for his weapons and an arcade console for ConSumo. The basement of the Dragons Wing Comics is very graphically detailed. A flat-screen desktop computer and a laptop sit on a table in the bedroom. Earnest has put several posters above the head of the bed outlining his master plan to defeat the Jocks, the same one that Jimmy helps him execute in Chapter 4 in fact. Out in the main room of the basement, the Nerds have painted some sort of occult design into the floor. There are Grottos and Gremlins accessories on tables against the walls, and various items hanging from the walls and up on shelves. The Dragon's Wing savepoint is unique in that Jimmy shares it with the Nerds, rather than having it all to himself, and if he fights them or pushes them, he will be ejected from the store by Zack. He can go right back in afterwards, though. If Jimmy is on hostile terms with the Nerds, they'll yell at him but won't push or try to fight him. He can even point his camera at them, which causes them to scream insults at him indefinitely. Jimmy will not be ejected from the store if he bullies the nerds though. Trivia *If Jimmy is on good standing with the Nerds, they will fight Zack if they witness him using violence on Jimmy. If the Nerds manage to knock him out, the game will freeze. *For some reason, if Jimmy provokes Zack into fighting him and he follows the player into the basement, Jimmy can hit him and won't get a full trouble meter; he will still be ejected from the store, however. *A plan of "Trojan Cow", Earnest's plan to take over the Jocks can be seen on the wall beside Jimmy's bed along with a map of the school with several red marks on it. The strange thing is that this can be seen even during chapter 3, when Jimmy has not decided to take over the Jocks. This can be a developers' oversight though. *If Jimmy hits the Nerds in the basement he will not get a trouble meter but will still be ejected from the store. External Links Video on store glitch http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yCUoK9Xnt5E Category:Stores Category:Safehouses